


Ghost

by fandom_lesbian



Series: The Rogue Crew [5]
Category: DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lesbian/pseuds/fandom_lesbian
Summary: Meet Jivika Chabra aka Ghost.





	Ghost

Ghosts exist. I mean in a world with aliens, metahumans, and possible gods if you believe Wonder Woman and/or Zatara. But yeah ghosts are definitely real. And I can see them, talk to them, control them, and I can also go through solid material. Also anything I'm touching goes through too. 

People call me a ghost which is not too far from the truth.

I'm Jivika Chabra. I was born in Ranchi, India. My biological mother is unknown as I was carried by a paid surrogate for my dads. My biological dad, Daksha Chabra, is a metahuman. His powers that have been in our family for four generations before me. Not really a fun power in a family of Hindus but not everyone remains as a ghost so by the time I was born my family just accepted it and bent our beliefs just a tiny drop.

My other dad, Da'Shawn Chabra, is human human but he's a brilliant geneticist. He's also American so when my grandma got ill we moved to the States when I was only six. Grandma Collins lived in Keystone City, home of the Flash and Kid Flash. 

Life was good. I mean Grandma Collins died but I still got to spend time with her ghost. My biological dad got a as a real estate agent as I got older and more independent. He also helped ghosts in haunted homes find some peace and allow people to move in. I had came out as a trans girl when I was ten and a lesbian at twelve. Time flew by and soon I was fourteen. My dad, Da'Shawn, was working late one night at a Star Lab that got broken into by Captain Cold. My dad was frozen and wasn't saved in time. He wasn't even an employee there; he was just helping with some stupid technology that had to do with finding metahuman genes.

Me and my living dad never found his ghost.

I vowed to never let another person go through losing a loved one. At night I would use my powers to help others. Small things really but I was noticed. Along with my powers I used skills I learned from boxing lessons and dance lessons. Who knew those skills would come in handy in real life?

My dad on the other hand became distant. He worked longer hours and stayed in his house all night. I rarely saw him until one day where he told me we were moving in a week. It had been seven months since the death of my other dad. 

We move every two to three months. Dad never told me why; all I knew was that he was no longer a real estate agent and that his new job required lots of moving. I rarely saw him so I didn't have the time to ask. Once I did. He just froze up and told me to go to my room. I am fearfully for what he is involved in. 

I continue as Ghost as the people call me in each city. And I disappear like one as well.

But for now I am in Gotham City; a place known both for it's heroes and criminals alike.

Five minutes into my first patrol here I find a crime. Some person in a hoodie was robbing a store with water? 

Yeah water. Great a metahuman criminal on my first day. 

I moved through the selfs and snuck up behind them. I grabbed their hoodie and then kicked their legs. They fell with a loud thump.

“Fuck, Red Hood if that's you, you're dead to me.” They groaned on the ground and then they looked up at me. I grabbed their hands and put zip ties on them. They struggled and tried to punch me but each time they tried I phased out.

“Nope not Red Hood, fish face. I'm Ghost.” I said before running off. I always disappear before the cops come. If my dad were to recognize me in my Ghost uniform, he would be so upset. 

The rest of the night had a few more everyday criminals but no more metahumans. That one though they made me curious. They wore no mask. Nothing but a hoodie and sweats. So I did what any curious person would do. 

I Google water powered criminal Gotham.

The only things that came up were news articles. I clicked the first one.

‘Robbery Stopped By Selkie. Robbery done by Selkie.’ 

The article talked about how this Selkie person saved a place from being robbed only to rob a place nearby. Selkie was appearalty an anti hero who controlled water and worked with others. Ahosi and the Aswang; together they were called the Rogue Crew. Ahosi didn’t seem to be non human and the Aswang was said to have sonic screams. There was no information on who they really were and any photos were blurry. 

“Ugh. That was a bit of a waste.” I sighed.

“Well of course it was.” A woman's voice said. 

Oh great a ghost. “I can hear you.” I said.

“You can? Just great.” I turned and saw a black woman in an late eighteen hundreds or early nineteen hundreds dress.

“Yeah. I'm Jivika.” 

“Eunice. I died in this room. Begone.” She said.

“That's not gonna work.” 

“Of course not. How old are you?” 

“Sixteen.”

“Good. So you won’t be doing lewd stuff right?”

“Nope.” 

“Thank goodness. Also it's easier to find information about Gotham on the streets. Always been that way.” 

“I'll keep that in mind.” I said.

The next morning I got into the elevator. With each move the apartment my dad rented got crapper and crapper. 

I sighed, my brain filled with thoughts of the Rogue Crew and my ghostly roommate. A person with grey hair ran into the elevator and pressed the door close button a few times. 

A mask covered most of their face but they looked to be about my age.

“Hello there. Nice morning isn't it?” I said.

“Hi, I'm Flori. And you are?”

“Jivika Chabra. I just moved in. You live here too?” I asked.

“Yeah. I crash at my friend Lynn's place. I used all the hot water so they're gonna have my head.” Flori laughed.

“Hence the running to the elevator.” I said.

“Yup. You're going to school?” Flori asked, pointing at my backpack.

“Yeah. I'm guessing you're not.” I said.

Flori just nodded. 

The elevator reached the lobby. I rolled out. “Well I guess this is goodbye.” I said.

“Yeah. See you around.” Flori said.

As I moved towards the doors I saw a young black woman with a small asian boy with white bangs.

“Nako, Mama Lulu asked you to stop doing this to your hair.” She said. 

“I'm sorry Annika. I just wanted to look like Shiro.” He looked sadly at the ground.

“It's okay. We can leave it for now.” 

I smiled. Sometimes things made me remember that good people are more plentiful than evil people.

**Author's Note:**

> Flori belongs to moonlacenblw   
> Annika and Nako belong to timwaynetheloser   
> Both on tumblr


End file.
